Back in the Ancient Days When We Were in Love
by Emze-Bear
Summary: Once, long ago in a long lost kingdom, lived a young Emperor who had united the surrounding feuding villages under one flag.Under his rule, his kingdom prospered, little crime came to the streets, poverty was at an all time low, and everyone was happy. One day, however, changed the Emperor's life when he met Yukai. He who touches the sky.
1. He Who Touches the Sky

**SweetTart:** Hey guys! I have recently just finished ZeXal and I've gotta say. Not as bad as I thought it was going to be. It reminded me of the Original a lot. Anywho. Welcome to BitADWWWiL!(Long ass title!) Its just a little something I've been thinking about and thought I'd put in on paper! So let's see how this goes, plz enjoy!

Just By the By: This is loosely based off of the Barian's past lives.

 **Yuma:** DISCLAIMER: SweetTart doesn't own YuGiOh! ZeXal

* * *

 _Once, long ago in a long lost kingdom, lived a young Commander who had united the surrounding feuding villages under one flag without losing a single man in battle._

 _The Commander came to rule the land as its Emperor. Along side him he took every commanding officer of the feuding villages and gave them a spot on his War Council. A council for the protection of the people._

 _Under his rule, his kingdom prospered, little crime came to the streets, poverty was at an all time low, and everyone was happy._

 _One day, however, changed the Emperor's life when the High Priestess, the Emperor's sister, requested that the Emperor get a servant to help him with mundane duties he hadn't the time to do._

 _When the Slaver arrived to the palace, the Emperor spotted a boy, not much younger then himself. The boy was strange looking; midnight hair with pink highlights, ruby flaming eyes and strange light teal markings all over his body and face._

 _He called himself Yukai._

' _He who touches the sky'_

Never in his life did Nash think he could have a worse day than the one he has had. First he forgets to wake up and is late for the war meeting. He walked in almost twenty minutes late with his advisers seconds from sending a search party. Then to follow that up, Marin, his sister tells him that she had sent word to the nearest slaver and that the new slaves are coming in and he had to pick one. He hated slaves, not the idea of a slave but just the personalities of slaves. He hated the defeated look they held if they even dared to meet his eyes.

 _"You'll find that having a servant isn't as bad as it seems. You always yell at me for not waking you up or getting food to you when you're training. If you had a servant you wouldn't need me to do any of that."_

Nash rolled his eyes at his sister's suggestion but agreed anyway if it was a way to get her off his back. So now he waits in his throne room, relaxing on his golden throne, as the guards knocked, asking for permission to enter.

"What is it?" Nash yells, his voice echoing.

"The slaver is here. Shall I let him in?" The muffled voice of the guard said. Nash sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Let him in." He called. There was a moment of delay before the wide doors swung open as the Slaver leads in slave after slave all attached to one another with iron shackles on their wrists and ankles. The Slaver lines them up, having each of them face forward with their head down before they go down on their knees, sitting on their heels. Nash scoffs in disgusts as the Slaver goes down the line a reads the name and price. Nash couldn't help but give the Slaver a nasty look. All the slaves under his care looked malnourished with desperate, submissive looks etched onto their faces. The slaver went down the line, finally reaching the end as he stepped aside so Nash could look over all of them. The Emperor rolled his eyes as he walked the line of the slaves, none of them looking him in the eyes, until one near the end did more then have the guts to meet his eyes, he glared at him. Nash had to do a double take before stopping in front of the slave. He was male, not much younger then himself and had wide ruby eyes. His hair as that was black as the night sky with pink bangs that flipped up. His skin was light with teal markings on his chest, shoulder and face. Nash cracked a smile at the boy, who huffed at him, nostrils flaring.

"Slaver." He called them man over. "I don't remember you calling out this one." The Slaver seemed nervous and with a shaky voice said "You really don't want this one Sire. He is no good."

"I'll show you no good." Nash heard the boy whisper under his breath, the comment bringing a chuckle past the Emperor's lips.

"Give me his information. I've made my choice." Nash looked back to the boy, whose glare increased as he wiggled in his restraints.

"Are you quite sure your majesty? We have better slaves then him, one's that'll be more... useful."

"I've made my decision." Nash repeated his voice more commanding. The Slaver scrambled with his words as he unlocked the boy from the others, asking the guards to lead the rest out leaving nothing but the boy as the rest of the slaves filed out of the room. The slaver handed Nash the key with shaking hands.

"I will warn you my Lord. He is very disobedient and crude; it'll take a while to break him. I suggest using caution. I found him by himself to the south of the Kingdom, near the End of the World. He put up quite a fight for someone who hadn't eaten or drank for four days." Nash nodded and gripped the key; his eyes looked the boy up and down. No wonder he looked so strange. There are tales of savages that live in the harsh climate of the South known as the End of the World, but he never expected them to look so normal. Nash smiled despite of it.

"Noted. Talk to my adviser about payment." The Slaver nodded and with a low bow left, leaving the throne room empty except for him and the slave. It was silent, not even the echoes of the shutting door remained. Nash sighed and walked over to the boy.

"Don't touch me." He said. His voice held fear in it, as one would assume of a slave, Nash however ignored him and kneeled down to the boy's level.

"I said don't touch me!" The boy called out again, trying to create distance between them but only succeeding on falling onto his back with a yelp. Nash sighed, already feeling as though he was going to regret choosing this one.

"Calm down, I'm just taking the damn shackles off." He growled, pulling the boy into a sitting position to unlock the locks on his ankles and wrists allowing the boy to stretch out with a satisfied groan.

"Better?"

"Much." The slave replied with a smile. Nash stood up without a word and walked towards his throne while the slave soon followed on unsteady legs.

"I'm Yukai by the way." He said once he was stable and bowed. Nash looked over the boy once again. He was short, scrawny too. He wore a short, ripped and bloody tunic with no sleeves and that barely reach past his upper thighs. Yukai.

"I see. I am Nash. Ruler of this Kingdom." He said dramatically.

"Yeah yeah I got the whole King part from the cape and shiny armor." Yukai said, putting his hands on his hips. Nash gave the slave a warning look but it didn't seem to faze him.

"So... what? You want me to clean your bathroom, look after your trusty horse, play innocent to make you seem more charitable or maybe you just want me to spread myself out on your bed every night? You seem like that type of guy."

"I don't need a slave." Nash said, cutting the boy off. "Nor do I want one."

To say that Yukai was surprised was an understatement.

"I don't understand."

"High Priestess Marin suggested I get one. I however have no need of one. You are free to go if you wish." Nash said, watching the boy carefully as he took a seat on his golden throne adjusting himself into a more comfortable position with his elbow resting on the arm rests. The slave didn't move but instead got angry and glared at the king.

"You're letting me go?" Yukai asked, surprised.

"Yes, would you like a guard to show you the way out? Or you may stay and work, the choice is yours." Yukai didn't move or say anything. He was frozen, still trying to process. Nash saw a spark rush in the boy's eyes when Yukai snapped his head up to meet the King's eyes.

"You _Aquilonis_ are all the same. You think people bow to you and do anything you say without question, that people are your mindless slaves." Yukai's voice began to rise. "Well let me tell you something 'Nash'. You can't control everyone; people are people and they will fight back if they need too. You have no use of me, fine. But the next time you don't have use for someone; don't think that you'll get off as easy." Nash was surprised by the slave's fire, and was actually quite impressed, he had no use of a slave that did everything that they were told, he liked a little fire.

"Is that so?" Nash said harshly.

"It is." Yukai glared. "Now, I want you to sell me back and pick a different slave, and then give them the freedom you just offered." Nash wanted to laugh at the boy's suggestion. He truly was as naïve as he looked. But he did have that spark that Nash found quiet refreshing.

"Sorry kid, there are no refunds in the slave trade. You're stuck here."

Yukai's face turned red in rage as the words left Nash's lips. He was about to say something when the throne rooms doors opened and a girl walked through. She was short with seaweed green hair and bright sunset eyes. She wore an elegant tunic with beautiful patterns sewed into it. She looked to the floor as she walked in, bowing to Nash.

"Lady Marin is looking for you Sire." she spoke in a fearful tone, never rising from her bow. Nash rolled his eyes.

"Of course she is. Where is she?" Nash sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"She is by the pond outside my Lord." The slave responded. Nash groaned and stood up. "Thank you, you are dismissed." Nash looked to Yukai. "And if he wishes to stay, take the boy with you when you leave. Show him around." Nash ordered.

The girl gave a nod.

"Of course Master Nash." She turned to look at Yukai from her bowed position and gave him a smile. Yukai smiled back quickly before his face twisted into an angry confusion.

"Hey I'm not done talking to you!" He yelled. Nash said nothing as he walked past the two but when he reached the door he turned back to look at Yukai.

"That's a shame because it seems as that I am done talking to you." Then he left, slamming the door behind him. Yukai glared at the door, his face red with frustration as he let out an angry groan before crossing his arms over his chest in a childish way.

" _Stultus Aquilonis_." Yukai muttered forgetting about the other presence in the room.

"Master Nash can be like that sometimes but he's a good person when he wants to be." She commented. Yukai jumped at her pleasant voice and stared at her.

"I'm Safari. High Priestess Marin's Servant." She smiled. Yukai looked the girl up and down. She seemed normal, too taken care of to be a normal slave however. Yukai bowed to the girl.

"You can call me Yukai!" He chuckled. Safari bowed back, a large grin on her face.

"It's weird to have another servant here in the castle; it's just been me and the occasional hired work from the village. It's especially odd for the Lord to have one as well. " She said, thinking aloud.

"Why doesn't the Emperor of _Asinum_ have any other slaves her-"

"We're not slaves. Slaves are treated like animals and cannot do what they please. We are servants; we are free to do what we wish unless we are ordered and we get a small amount of coin for doing so. Try not to get confused." Safari scolded him with a glare as Yukai jumped at the sudden burst from the seemingly sweet girl. "Come on. I should show you around, it's pretty easy to get lost in this place. That is, if you are staying." Safari stared at Yukai until he let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine… it's not like I have a better choice." Safari let out a happy giggle and didn't give the boy time to react before she dragged him down the long blue tinted corridors of the Castle.

Nash found his sister waiting patiently by the pond, looking into her reflection.

"The slaver left with one slave short. I didn't think you'd actually do it Nash." Marin laughed as she turned around to face her brother, who just grumbled at her.

"Yeah well you've been at my back for months. He's interesting; slaver said he was from The End of the World."

"Really? Are you sure you can handle him brother, surely you've heard the tales."

"Of course I have. If he causes trouble I'll make sure he knows what happens to those who disrupt the peace in my land." Nash chuckled. Marin just rolled her eyes.

"It is not I that will be happy, soon you'll understand that the slave will be useful in time and you will be glad I made the suggestion." She laughed. "But that is not why I asked Safari to bring you here." She paused, her tone suddenly changing. Nash crossed his arm over his chest and looked at his sister. "I've received a vision from Abyss." Nash froze. As High Priestess of Abyss Marin could hold that sort of power, but Nash never thought it'd actually happen.

"What sort of vision sister?"

Marin looked down into the pond, gazing at the fish. "Not a good one brother. War is coming, and I fear we cannot simply talk our way out as we've done in the past. Our enemy will be vicious and cruel, so we must be more vicious and crueler if we are to win." Marin gave her brother a heavy stare, full of fear and worry. Nash took a moment to process it all before speaking.

"I'll have our fishermen send reports on how the sea looks and send a patrol out on our borders every other week. If war is upon us then we must be ready to fight."

"It's not as simple as you want it to be brother. This war won't be as easily won as the others you've been in. I fear… I fear strength alone won't be enough." Marin shot her brother a fearful look, hugging herself. Nash stepped toward Marin, placing his hands on her arm in a comforting way, a reassuring smile on his face.

"Whatever it is sister, we can face it. I have faith in our people. And our people have faith in me. So please, have faith in me sister." Marin's face lifted slightly as she let out a shaky sigh. "Of course brother."

"Master Nash likes to walk through the Castle when he's troubled, so it would be good for you to know the ways to find him quickly if need be." Safari said dragging the boy.

"That's strangely specific. Does it happen that often?"

"All the time. We had to send a search party with six men to find him once." She said casually as they made a sharp right. Yukai followed without a word as the other servant led him through the massive castle, showing him short cuts, long ways and each trap door to every room in the castle. They, however, had to cut the tour short when Yukai stomach growled in the middle of Safari's history lesson. She laughed as Yukai's face went red with embarrassment.

"You've had a long journey; we'll get something to eat soon."

"It's fine really. Not even the royal family's food could keep me full for more than a few hours." Yukai joked, bringing a giggle out of Safari.

"So you're one of those people." She commented. "Well since we have some time to kill, why don't we talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah. About you, about me, about Master Nash, about the kingdom, anything. I'm actually quite curious about those markings on your face. " Safari suggested with a bright smile. Yukai gave her a curious look as she took his hand and led him through the halls again until they were met with a large stone door that seemed to mark every important royal place in the Castle. Safari opened it and dragged Yukai inside much to his displeasure. He gasped with what his eyes were met with inside the room. It was large with heavy pillars holding the ceiling up. The walls had a blue tint to them as if they were underwater. Before them stood a large statue of what Yukai assumed to be an Aquilonis God they worshiped. Before it was a fountain with crystal clear water spraying from it and Safari dragged him to it, sitting on the marble around it. Yukai was speechless while Safari held her head up with pride.

"Since it's your first day and I'm sure while you're here Master Nash will keep you busy, you'd never get to visit the Temple of Abyss." Safari smiled. Pride in her voice.

"Who is Abyss?" Yukai asked. Safari gasped.

"You've never heard of Abyss? God of the Water and Sea?" Yukai shook his head. Safari readjusted herself on the stone and cleared her throat.

'Oh no.' Yukai thought

"Long ago, when this land was still divided, the great sea you saw was nothing but desert. Nothing would grow and the villagers were slowly dying. Until one day a young mother lost her child to the water less wasteland. She begged the gods to send some help, even offered herself as payment. Abyss heard her cries and from her tears she wept a great sea came and filled the desert up. However in order to keep the water the people must honor the woman and Abyss himself by sacrificing half of their profit from the sea. The people agreed and rejoiced and held a huge celebration to honor the woman's sacrifice and Abyss. " Safari explained. Yukai however, was only partially listening.

Safari was silent for a moment before her voice came again "Alright, tell me about those markings!" She demanded excitedly, her orange eyes staring at him. Yukai almost forgot she asked something, still shocked by the beauty of the temple, but snapped himself out of his trance to answer her question.

"Well, were I'm from they're a symbol of our God. Once a child comes to be seven springs old, they get their first markings. And every spring after that 'till twenty four springs they receive a new one." Yukai explained, his voice moving on its own. Safari's mouth opened in a 'o' shape as she counted the number of markings on Yukai's body.

"So you're… fourteen 'springs' as you say, old?" Yukai didn't answer just nodded. "Where are you from? I've never heard of any culture that does this around here."

"I'm from what my people call _Terra Novem Deos_. Land of Nine Gods. I believe you call it the End of the World." Safari gasped, inching further away from Yukai.

"You're from the End of the World? But they say savages only roam the South!" Yukai let out a dramatic and loud laugh as it echoed off the walls of the temple.

"Of course, _Aquilonis_ always believe stories but never strive to see if such stories are true. We are not savages… well, _most_ of us aren't savages. Some tribes are questionable." Yukai laughed. Safari however gave the boy a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"You people really know nothing of the south?" Yukai asked, his eyes widening slightly when Safari nodded.

"Stories say that a group from the West once tried to conquer the South, they sent a ship but it never came back. They sent another ship a few years later, the boat had fifty men on it and it came back with four. Each man said that the south was nothing but darkness ruled by savages that killed and ate each of the other forty six men if they weren't already sucked up by the dark. It got the name the End of the World because we thought the south was the edge of the earth, and the gate to the underworld." Safari explained, her voice was confident, as if she had given this speech many times before. Yukai wanted to laugh. Gate to the underworld? Cannibals that live in the darkness? Nonsense. But it wasn't like their tales of the north are any better.

"I see. You _Aquilonis_ really have an imagination." Yukai chuckled, receiving a hit on the back of the head from Safari. Yukai yelped and jumped up from the marble of the fountain to rub the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was the second time you called me aqui- aquon- that word!"

" _Aquilonis?_ It's nothing offensive I assure you, it means of the north! It's just what my people call your people."

"Well I don't appreciate being called Aquil- something. " Safari huffed. Yukai rolled his eyes, the pain from the hit subsiding. An uncomfortable silence came between the two as Yukai sighed.

"I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Apology accepted." Safari smiled.

A loud dong rang through the temple causing both servants to jump. Safari recovered quickly and sighed, standing up from the marble, straightening the wrinkles out in her tunic.

"What was that!" Yukai yelled, both scared and curious.

"It's just one of the priests ringing the bell. It signals the end of the day. We should return to the palace before night falls. High Priestess Marin will tell you this but I'll tell you anyway, never go outside at night, it's really dangerous." Safari warned as they walked back the way they came, wandering through the labyrinth of halls before ending back to the throne room, were Safari led him towards the kitchen.

The second they entered the kitchen Yukai's stomach roared as he started the drool. He didn't care what they were cooking but it smelled divine.

"Good Evening Mother." Safari addressed the woman in the middle of the kitchen, stirring a pot of what Yukai assumed was soup. The woman was thin with light skin and seaweed green hair, similar to Safari's. Her attention turned to Safari as a smile came to her face.

"Good evening dear. Once I get these servings out to the council, I'll get you some alright."

"That'd be great of you mother. Do you think there'll be enough for him as well?" Safari asked pointing to Yukai. Safari's mother glanced behind her daughter to see Yukai as she smiled at the boy.

"You must be the new servant. From what I hear you'll be serving the Emperor."

Yukai rolled his eyes.

"For a short time. He told me I could leave when I wished." Yukai mumbled out.

"I expected as much. Emperor Nash doesn't truly approve of slaves, which is why he insists that we get paid for our services. He is just a wonderful ruler. We are lucky to have found him right Safari." The woman smiled, getting a happy 'right' from Safari.

"Oh! I'm sorry I never introduced myself. I am Nagi, Safari's mother and head cook. You are?" Nagi asked with a pleasant smile.

"Yukai. He who touches the sky."

* * *

 **SweetTart:** SOOOOOOO?! I thought it'd be cool if Yuma was Yukai instead. I explain later. I also thought it'd be cool if I put in some Mythology in there as well as some Latin because Latin is fucking cool right!I hope you guys liked it! Thank you, see ya next time. Review if you wish it would mean a lot to me!


	2. He Who is Venom

_And Welcome back to BitADWWWiL. I'm just gonna casually act like I've always been here when actually its been almost a year since I updated. RIP Sorry not Sorry but actually sorry. Writers block can halt production for a good while. I didn't know exactly where this story was going when I first wrote it and THE LAST time I didn't plan ahead what I was writing it was a mess from beginning to end. (#allmyotherfanfictions #allsixofthem) and since I actually liked this one, Imma make sure I do it right the first god damn time. So there, I have the story all planed out from here so I will hopefully finish it. Thanks for sticking in there for this long! At least this isn't a popular couple and this show isn't too popular so like sorry to the whole five people that are reading this. At least I'm not disappointing thousands of people when I don't update. Anyway, Enjoy!_

 _-I'm ShariGONE_

 _SweetTartAssassin_

* * *

 _The Emperor and the servant Yukai fought often and never saw eye to eye, with Yukai never following a single order given to him and the Emperor with his short temper. They would argue and spit at each other as if it were entertainment._

 _It wasn't until a night when an attempt on the Emperor's life was foiled by Yukai that the two finally set aside their differences. Almost losing the boy had opened a door in the Emperor's life and Yukai's. They became quick friends._

 _And even faster lovers._

"You miserable rodent! Come back here!" Nash yelled, dashing out of his personal chambers, drenched and smelled of a horrid odor. His face was red with anger as he tracked the boy to the training grounds with a sly smirk on his face.

"Well here he is sir. If that's all your Majesty, I will be in the library shall you need me." Nash growled and lunged for the servant with a fury in his blue eyes. His trainer, Bo, a large man laughed as Yukai slipped through his hold by dodging and running off with a cackle. Bo was one of the commanders of the army, a damn good man, he's been training Nash since he could hold a sword.

"You really picked one your Majesty. Never expected one of those savages to be like this." Bo laughed and handed Nash his sword. "But let's begin, your left swings are weak." Bo commented. Nash growled and tightened his grip on his sword as he began his training. Ever since Yukai decided to stay as Nash's servant over ten months ago, things around the palace have been, interesting to say the least. Every morning Yukai wakes Nash up by banging on a tiny gong repeatedly or by dumping water, or in this case, lake water, over him. Nash would always chase Yukai to where ever he needed to be and went about his day. Marin had made a comment that his tardiness has improved since Yukai came. But what interested Nash the most is that when Yukai wasn't needed he was in the library, searching through maps and writing things in his strange language. When Nash asked him about it once, Yukai glared at him and hiss _"It's none of your business, Stultus Aquilonis."_ Then walk away with whatever he was writing. When he had asked Safari about it, she told the Emperor she didn't know.

The two servants had spent a lot of time together; Safari is always telling his sister about the things she learns from Yukai every day. Marin even approached him once about it.

"Maybe we were wrong about them brother." She would say. "Maybe Yukai could help us understand was it's really like in The End of the World." Nash had simply brushed her off. "What they do is none of our concern as long as they don't attack or cause trouble. They can do whatever they damn well please." Nash had said it a little harsher than intended but Marin got his point. "I see." She would say before walking away.

"Keep your eyes on me your Majesty!" Bo had commanded just as Nash lunged forward without much thought and almost flung himself into the brick wall of the training grounds. Nash was lucky enough to stop himself before that embarrassing factor happened. He was out of breath and gasping, he blamed it on the lake water that was weighting him down.

"Would you like a break?" Bo had asked. Nash shook his head.

"No." he gasped. "We'll keep going until the bell sounds." Nash growled, raising his blade once again. Bo laughed.

"If there's one thing you've got, its determination your majesty."

"Is that a complement?" Nash laughed as he lunged, clashing blades with Bo.

#

"Tell me about your land!" Safari yelled, leaning over Yukai as he sat in one of the many chairs of the royal library. Yukai groaned, his eyes meeting Safari's.

"Why are you so interested in my culture, I thought everyone from the North hated us." Safari pouted.

"It's only because we never really met one of your people before. And I've always wanted to know what it was like down there. We have our rumors but I knew those rumors couldn't be true." Safari explained in a rushed and excited voice. "And you're here! I can't pass up this opportunity!"

"Deus meus, et egredietur a daemonio vexatur." Yukai mutters under his breath.

"Tell me!" She gave her friend a wide eyed stare, even adding some tears for dramatic effect and Yukai cracked like an egg. He moaned and wiped his head back in defeat.

"Fine." Safari squealed as she got more comfortable on the chair next to Yukai, awaiting his tale. Yukai gave the girl a nervous smile before clearing his throat to start.

"Alright. Where I'm from there are five tribes of the south; each of them having their own culture in a way. It's a surprise there hasn't been a war or something." Yukai smiled. "I'm from the Tsuk Tribe, we're the South Eastern tribe." He put down one finger. "And we have one god… in a sense. Our God is a group of people that act as one force known to us as Astral. They give us what we have now, thriving crops, a clean water supply, healthy children and wise elders. We all have their markings on our skin and praise them every third day of the month with a big feast. We haven't had a drought or plague in recent memory so I think we're doing it right, of course, you ask any other tribes they think we're crazy." Yukai laughed. "My dad is the leader of the tribe, our Dux.'" Yukai smiled as his puffed his chest out and flexed his arms, doing his best impression of his dad with pride shining in his eyes.

"Do you have any other family?" Safari asked.

"Oh yeah! I have a mom as well, and of course my grandmother, she's the tribe's shaman, the medicus. Then there's my sister her name is Kari and man does she live up to her name." Yukai said with a sad smile. Safari caught this and tried to change the subject. Yukai doesn't talk much of his family.

"What of the other tribes, tell me about them." Safari inquired.

Yukai pondered for a moment. "Well to the South West there is the Saki clan. Now they are weird. They have this whole system where you're born with a certain dominating attribute: compassion, intelligence, bravery, or innocence. Or Quattuor Di magni, as they say it. The Four Great Gods entered this realm to show the people the importance of each attribute each god held. They have a leader for each branch to represent the Gods. To is the leader of Compassion, from what I heard they mostly specialize in the medical field." Yukai explained. "Then there is Ri for Intelligence, they focus mostly on logic and help maintain the tribe. Go is Bravery, he trains the troops and everybody in that branch is destined for the battle field. Ya is Innocence, mostly females are in this branch and are made for more domestic things such as cooking and cleaning. I don't really get it." Yukai shrugged. "Their tribe is by far the largest, but my father would say they wouldn't last long with how divided they are."

"What about in the northern part, what's up there?" Safari asked.

"Well, there's the Fu tribe to the North East, and the Uki tribe to the North West and in the middle there is the Mu tribe." Yukai said. "I almost wish there was a map of the south so I can show you but we don't even have our own map." Yukai laughed. "Anyway, The Fu tribe has five prophets of their God, the Crimson Dragon, each prophet as the tattoo of a body part of the dragon. If I remember right, Sei is still the head of the tribe, he holds the head of the dragon tattoo. Ja-Ku is the second in command, he has the wings, Aki is the shaman, she as one of the feet, then Rua is the youngest of all of them, she as the other leg, then there is Blackwing, he's the equivalent of the royal guard I suppose. He has the tail. They all act as a sort of council I should say. It's odd." Yukai explained.

"Then of course the Uki tribe. They're ruled by Judai, he's an interesting character I should say. But he and his tribe all believe that everything thing around us has a soul, that everything is living. From what I heard, that tribe is peaceful to be around and are very welcoming to guests in their territory. Dux Judai is really funny and surprisingly really childish. I could go on day and night telling you stories of everything he's done. Most of the Dux don't take him seriously but my dad told me out of all the Dux he likes Judai the most." Yukai chuckled. "And finally the Mu tribe, they were the first and the oldest tribe. They're ruled by Gi, a small man, no taller than Nash really but he's the wisest of all the Dux. He and his tribe believe that three gods created the world. Obelisk created the dark and evil, Ra created the sun and light and Slifer created the earth and everything in it. And that is the end of my knowledge on the tribes of the south." Yukai finished with a sighed, tired of talking.

"I see, that's why you call your land The Land of Nine Gods. How do you know so much about the other tribes?" Safari asked.

"We have an annual Dux meeting when summer begins. My father had brought me to most of them. I got to talk with a lot of the leaders and My father shared his knowledge with me so that I could understand everyone's perspective and accept it. Even if it wasn't the same as mine. Maybe that's why there hasn't been a war between tribes, we just accept and move one."

"Your dad sounds like a great person." Safari commented with a smile.

"Yeah, he was the best… I miss him a lot." Yukai's face dropped as a frown came to his face.

"Master Nash said you could leave whenever you wanted. If you want to go home, you can..." Safari tried. But Yukai shook his head.

"No. As much as I hate to admit it, I need to stay here. I can't go anywhere if I don't have money or a lead to follow. Besides, I promised my tribe I wouldn't go back until I found them." Safari was confused.

"What happened?" Yukai wanted to lash out at the prying girl, he didn't want to repeat the story, it was already too hard but Safari had that look in her eyes; the look that if he didn't tell her or snap at her she'd snap right back and he wouldn't get any food. He looked away from his friend, down at the map he pulled from the library.

"My father never returned from a Dux Meeting about six years ago. My mother went to find him but she never returned, that was four years ago. I wasn't going to just sit there like an ignorant child crying for his parents, so I left to go and find them." Yukai said. "Kari and grandmother begged me not to go but its mu duty as the heres."

"How did you end up north though? Slavers don't normally travel so close to The End of the World." Safari stated.

"I had gotten word from a member of the Fu tribe that my father and mother were seen heading north, so I walked north till I reached the cost. The slaver who captured me seemed lost and was practically peeing himself when he saw me, yet I suppose that didn't stop him because he and his hired help came rushing at me with ropes and chains. I managed to hit him a few times before they got me on the head. Next thing I know, I'm in a slave camp. Heading north. Also found out that I have really bad sea sickness."

"Wow. I'm so sorry about your mother and father Yukai…" Safari said softly, afraid that she had ruined her friend's mood, but was mistaken when she looked at Yukai. He was smiling.

"I have faith I'll find them. Astral is with me and I am definitely feeling the flow." Yukai cried out with a happy laugh.

"What is that saying? Feeling the flow?" Safari asked. Yukai looked at her with a bright smile.

"It's like a chant to my people. You may say 'The will of Anubis'-"

"It's Abyss." Safari corrected.

"Same difference." Yukai joked. "But my people say Fluunt inde. Or Feeling the flow." Yukai said with a grin.

"Well then. Fluunt inde Yukai." Safari said, trying to mimic her friend's pronunciation but judging by his laughter, she didn't do it well.

Laughter broke out between the friends only to be shut off immediately when the library doors flew open and Nash walked in. Safari bowed in his presence while Yukai glared. He looked mad.

"Safari, leave us." Nash ordered harshly.

"Of course Master Nash." Safari said in a small timid voice as she rushed out of the library, shutting the doors behind he. It was now just Yukai and Nash.

"You've got a lot of nerve." Nash growled. Yukai chuckled.

"Hey you said I was to wake you up every morning at the crack of dawn, you never said how I had to do it." Yukai teased with a knowing smile. Oh he could play this game all day, but Nash had enough of it. Nash grabbed the front of Yukai's shirt and lifted him off his feet.

"Put me down!" Yukai exclaimed.

"You listen here Yukai. You are my servant, and you are to do what I tell you. I've given you freedom to roam the palace and use whatever you wish, even giving you small amounts of coin for your labor but if you continue with these actions, I will not give a second thought to throwing you out." Nash hissed, bringing his and Yukai's face close as he spoke. "Understand?" Yukai said nothing a first, just glared at him, as if he was weighting he options. Nash spoke again angrier this time. "Do you understand?"

"Yes your majesty." Yukai quietly growled. Nash let him fall as he let go of his tunic and with a huff began heading toward the exit.

"Dinner will be prepared soon, eat, then warm my bath and I swear to Abyss if I find crabs in there again I will not be held responsible for what I will do to you." Nash threatened.

"Yes your majesty." Yukai hissed. Nash glared and walked out of the library cap flying behind him, not even shutting the doors behind him. Yukai was left alone.

"Qui lambit hircorum." Yukai smiled to himself as he brushed the ruffles in his tunic out and put the maps and book back in their place. He left the library swiftly and headed to the kitchen with a hungry belly.

"Who does that ass think he his? He may be the Emperor but… damn it! It makes my blood boil that I have to stay here!" Yukai yelled to himself. "Calm down Yukai, mitescere." He tried to tell himself, breathing in slowly.

"Did you get it?" A low voice whispered as Yukai passed a cracked door, causing him to stop and lean into the door. Trying to look inside through the sliver.

"Of course I got it! But we better be getting paid some coin for this job, I nearly died getting this!" another voice whispered loudly in anger. Servants, he assumed, were standing around holding a vial of something.

"I agree, water snake venom is hard to get, poisoning the Emperor won't be easy but if we pull this off, we'll be swimming in riches far beyond our wildest dreams." One of the servants had whispered Yukai had to keep himself from gasping. Killing the Emperor? Now he didn't much care for the ruler but why would someone want him dead? Safari said that he was a good ruler, his only redeeming quality in Yukai's eyes.

"Okay, you know the plan. Get in, slip a few drops of the venom in his wine cup and leave. Got it?"

"Got it."

There was movement from inside the room as footsteps got closer to the door and Yukai sprinted away, not paying attention in which way he went he hide behind a wall, listening carefully for the echo. As soon as he heard the rushed footstep's fade he breathed deeply before the situation hit him.

"They plan on killing Nash!" Yukai said, his eyes scanning his surroundings. "Damnit!" He cursed. "I need to get to the Grand Hall. Astral, dirigendos pedes meos." Yukai whispered as he began to run in the direction hoping it was the right way, he could not afford to get lost now.

#

"Brother are you doing okay?" Marin asked, taking a sip of her wine. They were gathered in the Grand Hall for dinner as always. The large golden table was lined with Commanders and friends alike as they filled their bellies with quality meals.

"I'm fine-"

"Don't lie to me brother." She warned. Nash signed and finished off his drink with one gulp, signaling for the servant to get him another glass.

"It's Yukai. I don't know how you convinced me to keep him but I am at my limit with him. He acts like he doesn't want to be here, yet you continue to tell me he's content. He pisses me off to no end." Nash grumbled, taking a bite of the fish laid out in from of him. Marin laughed at him.

"He just does it to get a reaction. Just don't react to him and he'll stop."

"Try ignoring crabs pinching you in places that shouldn't be pinched, or getting smelly lake water dumped on you and your sheets."

"Stop being such a baby. You have to admit he's grown on you a little." Marin laughed. Nash rolled his eyes, tapping his finger against the table, staring at his food.

"The only thing he's grown on is my nerves." Nash mumbled as his sister laughed. He barely noticed that a servant placed a fresh glass in front of him. He nodded at the servant and reached for it. He was about to sip out of it when banging and crashing sounds came from the kitchen.

"Yukai you can't go out there!" Safari's voice rang as Yukai scrabbled out of the kitchen to the dinner room.

"Don't drink it!" Yukai yelled out of breath as if he'd been running, startling the room of commanders. Nash stared wide eyed at his servant who looked at him with a pleading glance. Nash growled and set his cup down.

"I grow tired of your pranks Yukai, leave." Nash ordered.

"This isn't a prank this time! The wine is poisoned with water snake venom!" Yukai warned. The room fell silent before it erupted into laughter.

"That servant, your majesty, is something." A commander called out.

"You should get a refund. He's insane."

"If its poisoned have him drink it. If he's telling the truth than he would've died protecting his master." Someone suggested as a joke. Marin scolded him for suggesting something like that.

"Fine." Yukai growled and swiped the cup from Nash's hand and gulped it down.

"Yukai!" Marin gasped. The room was silent as Yukai let the cup slip from his lips and when nothing happened, they began to laugh again.

"See? Get rid of him your majesty."

"What a stupid boy. No one would want Nash dead."

Nash glared at Yukai, who was looking pale.

"Yukai… I am through with your antics. You are here by ban-" Before Nash could finish, Yukai dropped to the ground, vomiting all over the floor. Marin was up in a flash at Yukai side, checking the boy over.

"There's no doubt about it, its water snake poison. I hope you all are happy!" Marin yelled, trying to comfort Yukai as more vomit blew past his lips. Nash was frozen, staring at Yukai and back to his cup. An overwhelming flood of guilt and worry drowned Nash as he could faintly her his sister yelling.

"Someone get the medic!" Marin called, angry when no one moved. "He'll die in ten minutes if nothing is done. Someone get going-" Before she could finish Nash was placing Yukai in his arms and began running out of the Grand Hall. She watched as his cape flew behind him as he rushed to the medic. The Grand Hall was silent once the footsteps of the Emperor could no longer be heard.

"Safari!" Marin called for her servant as the girl rushed to meet her mistress's call, fear in her eyes.

"Will Yukai-" Safari whimpered, not wanting to continue.

"Safari, I need you to get me warm water and a rag." Marin ordered. "Yukai will be fine as long as Nash hurries up. We need to clean up." Marin smiled calmly at her servant and Safari nodded as she gulped down her nerves. She left the room in a sprint.

"As for the rest of you." Marin glared across the table of commanders. "I suggest you get searching for the criminals who tried to poison the Emperor. Now." It was a simple command and every one of them jumped from their chairs and filed out of the dining room in a hurried line.

Once the room was quiet Marin looked at Safari as she walked back into the Grand Hall with a bucket of water and a rag.

"Water Snake venom is the most potent venom of their kingdom and is tricky to treat. It only takes ten minutes to kill and caused the victim serious pain." Marin doubted that Yukai knew that when he drank the cup.

"Yukai…" Marin whispered. "He has a good heart. I'm sorry my brother doesn't see that. He plays pranks, hoping to loosen him up. He pokes at him because he wants to get to know him. He even put his life on the line for him after all the evil things he's done and said to Him. He was going to banish him for this action too." Marin whispered to the air. "Please Abyss, do not let him die." She prayed.

Safari set the bucket down on the floor and dipped the rag into it, her face was frozen with worry as she began to clean up the bile of vomit from the floor. She wanted to say something, to beg for her to guarantee Yukai's survival, but nothing would come out.

"He will be fine Safari. Nash may act like he hates him but I know my brother would never let anyone give their life for him, he will save Yukai." Marin reassured her servant placing a gentle hand on her back as Safari let a few tears drip from her sunset eyes.

Marin helped Safari clean up and when the vomit was cleaned, they put away the place and cleaned the Grand Hall making it spotless by the time some guards came with carrying two struggling bodies. Safari recognized them as cleaning servants.

"We found these servants trying to leave the palace." A guard spoke.

"We were under orders to pick something up from town. His majesty himself asked us." One stuttered out, obviously scared. Marin eyed the two of them, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. She extended her hands out to the two, placing her palms on their foreheads.

"Show me their memories Abyss." She prayed and she suddenly saw everything, from the day of birth till now. She found the memory of making a deal with a figure to kill Nash, the memory of acquiring the water snake venom and the memory of slipping it into Nash's cup at dinner. She snapped her hands back as the two men fell limp. "Have them thrown in the dungeon until Nash is able to deal with them." Marin hissed.

"Yes Priestess." The guards straightened up and began to drag the limp servants out of the Grand Hall and to the palace dungeon. Marin sighed, rubbing her head as she leaned on the table for support when the world began to grow dizzy.

"Mistress? Are you alright?" Safari asked, offering a bit of water from the kitchen to her.

"I am alright. A little dizzy, but I shall be fine. Please, accompany me to the medicine hall. I wish to look at Yukai for myself." Safari nodded and the women left the Grand Hall and made their way silently to the Medicine Hall. There were two figures in the room when they entered. Nash was sitting next to the bed as Yukai slept.

"Brother." Marin sighed in relief, startling her brother from his gaze.

"Marin. Was everything in the Grand Hall taken care of?" Nash asked.

"Of course. I see you got him here in time. How is he?" Marin asked as she moved to the side of the bed to place her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat.

"He's been sleeping for a while but the medic said that he will be fine. He might not wake up for a few days though." Nash explained. "It was close, he vomited on me once and on the medic twice before we got him a bucket that he hasn't used once." Marin laughed as she saw the bile stained on Nash's tunic.

"That's great. I'm glad that he would be okay." Marin smiled. "We found the men who caused this." Nash tensed, anger clear on his face as his fists clenched. "They are in the dungeon as of now, I figured that you would want to deal with them." Marin said, her eyes meeting her brothers.

"Thank you sister, I intend to make them pay for what they've done."

"Do as you wish brother. Safari, you are welcome to stay here if you wish."

"I wish I could but I am needed in the kitchen with the commotion I am sure my mother is worried for me. But if it was alright, I would like to be with him tomorrow." Safari bowed and Marin nodded.

"Of course. You are welcome to spend the whole day with him tomorrow and everyday till he is awake." Safari thanked them and with a bow, left.

"I will ask Abyss for answers tomorrow and I shall ask him what we should do next. I fear that this was just a start. Please do not forget, war is coming, we must be vigilant. So please remember to sleep tonight brother. Good night, may Abyss be with you." Marin bowed before she left.

"May Abyss be with you as well sister." Nash said quietly as he stared at the sleeping features of Yukai. He looked peaceful, his wild black hair was pointing in every direction and some pieces were stuck to his forehead by the sweat that ran down his face. Nash sighed.

'He risked his life for me. He wasn't at all scared to drink it knowing it was poisoned. What in Abyss is with this kid?' Nash thought as he let his head fall to the side, sleep weighing his eye lids down.

"Why did you do it? I thought you loathed me. Yet you would sacrifice yourself for me." Nash whispered to the sleeping boy. "What are you Yukai?" He asked, his tired eyes focused on the boy. Nash felt his hand reaching out to trace a teal marking on his face gently. Soon sleep overcame the Emperor and he let his hand drop and his eyes close. Maybe Marin was right, Yukai was growing on him.

#

Yukai woke up two days later with Safari hovering over him. She nearly squeezed the life out of him when she noticed his eyes were open. She began to explained in fast paced sentences of what happened and how worried she, the Priestess and the Emperor were about him. At first Yukai didn't believe that Nash would be worried about him but Safari insisted.

"He's the one who carried you here when you passed out. He even stayed with you the first night you were here. It was really romantic." Safari sighed as Yukai blushed a bright red.

"Romantic? I could've died!" Yukai yelled.

"Still! He didn't waste a moment to pick you up into his arms and rush you to safety. It was like a story from a fairy tale. An exotic beauty meets a cold hearted king and they teach each other how to love." Safari giggle with delight while Yukai gaged.

"What type of fairy tales are you reading?" Yukai paused before something hit him. "Exotic beauty? Really? You make me sound like an extinct bird." Yukai mumbled.

"Are you not?" Safari joked with a laugh as Yukai pouted.

"I am at least an extinct buffalo, very manly." Yukai stated with a goofy grin as the two servants began to laugh loudly.

"I see you're up." A voice caused them to stop and look over to the door where Nash stood looking straight at Yukai.

"Master Nash!" Safari gasped and bowed as the Emperor entered the room.

"May I speak with Yukai alone Safari?" The Emperor asked politely and Safari nodded.

"Of course your Majesty." Safari bowed and began to leave the room but not without a suggestive wink to Yukai reminding Yukai of their conversation. 'Exotic beauty meets cold hearted king.'

Silence came over the two of them before the Emperor spoke.

"Thank you." He said simply, catching Yukai off guard. Did he just thank him?

"Um… Gratias ad opus." Yukai mumbled out as Nash took up the seat next to Yukai's bed.

"Yukai." Nash sighed, running his hands through his hair and Yukai blushed, unable to deny how attractive he looked while doing it. "You could've died because I didn't listen to you. You saved my life and I am indebted to you." Nash said, his deep sapphire eyes meeting ruby ones. Yukai couldn't look away even if he wanted to.

"I am your servant… isn't that what servants do?"

"No. A life for a life isn't a fair trade in my eyes. No matter whose life it is." Nash explained. Yukai felt his heart pound in his ears.

"Then…"

"Look Yukai, you and I didn't get a very good first impression. I am willing to start over if you are." Nash said holding his hand out for Yukai to shake. The boy smiled at the thought a nodded, taking the Emperor's hand in a solid shake.

"Salve princeps ad aquilonem. I am Yukai of the Tsuk Tribe." Yukai smiled.

"I am Emperor Nash of the Northern Lands. I am pleased to know you'll be working for me Yukai." Nash smiled and Yukai felt his heart stop.

"Tu es pulchellus risus." Yukai mumbled with wide eyes as they disconnected their hands.

"What?"

"Nothing Master Nash!" Yukai said quickly with a small blush dusting his cheeks. Nash simply chuckled and got up from the chair.

"The Medic should be here soon. He'll look you over and make sure all the venom is out of your system, when it is I want you to find me." Nash said and began to walk out, his cape flapping behind him. When he was out of Yukai's sight the boy fell back against his pillow, sighing. His heart still pounding in his chest. Astral, help me. He prayed as he rolled over on to his stomach so he could scream into the pillow.

"Oh be still my racing heart!" Safari call out from the hallway.

"Get off my back Safari!" Yukai yelled.

#

Nash walked silently back to the training ground with a deep blush on his cheeks. The image of Yukai's ruby eyes and stunning smile were imprinted on the inside of his eye lids so that every time he blinked he would see them.

"I see you went to Yukai brother. How did it go?" Marin teased.

"Be quiet. You are the last person I need this from sister." Nash mumbled as he tried to hide his flushed face from his all-knowing sister. Marin giggle softly at her brother's misfortune and patted him on the back.

"My weak willed brother. I suspected that he would grow on you just not _this_ way." Marin laughed.

"If you tell him or tip him off about any of this sister and I will end my existence." Nash threatened.

"Of course brother. On Abyss' name I will not tell a soul of your feelings for Yukai. After Safari." Marin laughed as she began to walk off.

"Marin! No I said not to tell anyone! Marin come back here!" Nash yelled chasing his sister through the halls of the palace.

"What was that brother? I couldn't hear you." Marin teased.

"Marin!"

* * *

Translations for this Chapter.

*(Disclaimer: I don't know Latin at all. In fact I took German in high school; not even in the same language branch. So sorry if you know Latin better than google translate which in all honesty, if you are fluent in fucking Latin I applaud you good sir/ma'ma/person. That's impressive.)*

Deus meus, et egredietur a daemonio vexatur- My god, I have created a demon.

Qui lambit hircorum- Lick a goat.

mitescere- Calm down.

dirigendos pedes meos- guide my feet.

Gratias ad opus- no need to thank

Tu es pulchellus risus- You're pretty when you smile.

Thank you Come Again.


	3. He Who is War

_Hello and welcome back, man this was a long chapter but totes worth it. I actually had to go back and watch that Abyss vs Shark episode because I forgot how the whole battle went. Granted I didn't follow it exactly but still. Anywho, enjoy this chapter._

 _-I'm ShariGONE_

 _SweetTartAssassin_

* * *

 _After nearly a year of Yukai living with the Emperor, the fiendish ruler off to the west attacked the Emperors capital city. The battle was relentless and took the whole Empire by surprise. That attack had only ended when the High Priestess sacrificed herself to save the people. The Emperor was crushed and declared war on the kingdom to the west with a great hatred and want for revenge_ _blinding him._

* * *

 _Yukai stood on the balcony in Nash's personal chambers, looking across the land as the evening breeze blew against his face. The boy sighed at the breath taking few of the sunset's reflection across the miles of ocean, decorating deep blue with orange, red and purple hues._

 _"Yukai? What are you doing here?" The boy jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to see Nash standing in his doorway, giving Yukai a confused look._

 _"I was cleaning like you asked your majesty." Yukai teased, he used 'your majesty' more ironically than seriously now after the poison incident a few months ago. He and Nash actually got along better than ever since then. "And I was caught by the view. You have a beautiful land Nash." Yukai sighed his eyes finding the sun again. Nash chuckled as he went to stand by Yukai as they both looked over the city._

 _"Thank you." He smiled. "I used to come out here almost every dusk to watch the sunset. I hadn't much time since I became Emperor but the view never lost any of its beauty." Nash said. However, Yukai had since stopped looking at the sunset and was staring at Nash's profile. Over the months Yukai could not deny the butterflies in his stomach when Nash entered the room or interacted with him._

 _"Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" Nash asked playfully, expecting for the boy to come up with a witty remark as he always does but…_

 _"Yeah, there is." Yukai cupped Nash's face and brought his lips to meet his own. Nash's eyes flew open in shock as Yukai kissed him, an innocent peck on the lips that lasted no more than a few seconds. Nash was at a loss for words and was silent while Yukai slowly pulled away, dazed. Then, the boy went bright red and started to panic, pushing himself away from Nash._

 _"I-I-I'm so-so-sorr-y! I'll be leaving now." Yukai stuttered and turned to leave but Nash grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the Emperor's chest._

" _Nash?" Yukai whispered his eyes looking up to the Emperor. Nash simply gave the boy a smile as he cupped the boy's face and leaned down to kiss him gently for a moment. They parted shortly and Nash moved his lips to Yukai's ear._

 _"Don't leave." Yukai shivered as Nash whispered the plea into his ear. He blushed at the feeling of hot air as Nash's breath hit his ear and-_

"Stop, please I cannot take anymore!" Yukai yelled covering his ears, his face bright red as Safari stopped her story.

"What? What was wrong with that?" Safari teased.

"You really think Nash would be like that? And I don't clean his room, in fact I don't go anywhere near it." Yukai defended himself as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. Safari sighed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Or him for that matter. Look, you can't keep avoiding him. He's going to confront you sooner or later." Safari scolded.

"You must have little faith in me Safari. I have this situation under control." Yukai said confidently but Safari wasn't convinced.

"Yukai… I think that you should tell him how you feel. Keeping this emotion bottled up is only going to hurt both you and Master Nash." She stated as Yukai rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Listen Safari I appreciate everything you've been doing but it's for the best that I let these feelings just die away. Nash and I could never be and plus…" Yukai paused as a smile came to his face. "I like us as we are. Besides I'm leaving the second I get enough money to go looking for my parents. They were my whole reason for leaving the south. I cannot let some girlish romance keep me from that." Yukai explained, changing the subject as his gentle smile disappeared.

"He cares for you Yukai, I wish you could see the way he looks at you. And I know you want to find your parents but what's stopping you from leaving right now? I know that you have more than enough coin for travel, yet you remain. Just admit it Yukai, you're in love with him." Safari exploded, her voice rising at each word until she was yelling. When she finished, Yukai simply stood up from the fountain of Abyss and began to walk out of the temple.

"Yukai? Where are you going?"

"To get some air." Yukai responded as his voice echoed throughout the chamber. Safari watched as her friend sulked off and groaned.

"That boy." She whispered.

#

"Marin aren't you a Priestess?" Nash yelled with his face practically glowing as he stopped his sister during a very… steamy scenario of how he should confess to Yukai. His sister just laughed.

"There is little you know of me then, brother." Marin smirked as a disgusted shiver ran down Nash's spine.

"Can we just stop now? I can't do this."

"Then stop being such an Empress and just talk to him."

"You don't understand how much I want to Marin but it's hard when he avoids you like a plague." Nash explained through a calm but hasty voice.

"Then go to Yukai and make him listen. You're good at that." Marin said, trying to comfort her brother. Nash just sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes unfocused as if he was deep in thought. A groan made it passed his lips as he walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"My left swing is weak; I need to work on it." And then Nash left the room with his sister following his shadow as it disappeared down the hall. Marin let her eyes close as she exhaled.

"Abyss, grant my brother the strength he needs to move forward." Marin let the pray hang in the air for Abyss to answer and left her brother's room.

#

Yukai took refuge next to a small enclosed pond in the palace gardens. His face gazing into the surface of the water where he looked deep into the eyes of his reflection and sighed, dipping his finger in to create a ripple across the surface; distorting the picture.

"What is wrong with you Yukai? When did you become such a baby? You didn't hesitate to go on this dangerous adventure to find your parents. You challenged and yelled at an Emperor without a second thought. You've dealt with Kari but you cannot, for a strange supernatural reason, confess your feelings." Yukai whispered angrily to his reflection as the water stilled around his finger.

After Yukai was completely venom free, Nash banished the two responsible and sent guards to search for the man the servants made the deal with. However, the search turned up empty, but the whole palace remained on high alert. And after that, Yukai and Nash had wiped their slates clean and their friendship blossomed from there. Yukai had taken up training with Nash when Commander Bo wasn't available and Nash had shown some interests in southern culture, specifically Tsuk culture. Yukai had even taught him words and phrases in his language. But then something happened, something inside Yukai changed. Suddenly just seeing Nash threw his heart in a frenzy and his stomach into a whirlpool. His voice caused his body to shiver, his gaze made his palms sweat and his voice crack. He started to avoid Nash as much as he could while still serving as his servant. When he brought his feelings up with Safari, she rambled about him being in love. Yukai scoffed at the idea of it. Him, in love with the Emperor? It's preposterous, its ridicules and inappropriate.

"Then why do I love him?" Yukai whispered sadly to himself.

"Yukai? What are you doing out here?" Yukai jumped at the sound of the voice and his heart began to race, he felt his body shake as he turned to see Nash.

"Nash." Yukai said softy, not trusting his voice to be any louder. "I am sorry, I needed to get some air. I'll get back to work." Yukai didn't have any work to get back to but if it got him out of here faster he would find something.

"Actually, I was about to go train and need a sparring partner, would you care to join me?" Nash asked. Yukai wanted Astral to end his existence right then.

"Of course." Yukai forced out. Nash smiled and signaled for him to follow as they made their way to the training yard. They walked in silence under the shade of the outside walkway. Yukai kept his eyes fixed on his feet trying to slow his heart as they walked and his ears fixated on the sounds of their sandals slapping against stone.

"Yukai." Nash spoke, breaking the silence and causing Yukai to looked up, finding that Nash had stopped a few feet behind him. His face was unreadable as his sapphire eyes stared at Yukai.

"Is something wrong-"

"Yukai, you've been acting strange recently. Is something wrong?" Nash suddenly said, catching the boy off guard.

"There's nothing wrong you big dummy, what would make you think otherwise?" Yukai forced out a laugh. His palms were growing sweaty with Nash's gaze on him.

"Cut it out already Yukai, I am not playing your games." Nash growled, causing Yukai's forced smile to drop. "I don't know what your problem has been lately, but I suggest you tell me. We're friends aren't we?"

"There's nothing wrong-" Nash gave an irritated yell as he grabbed Yukai's arm roughly and flung him against the wall of the palace. "Ow! Hey that hurt you ass." Yukai hissed, glaring at the Emperor.

"Tell me why you've been avoiding me." Nash demanded.

"I haven't." Yukai lied.

"You have."

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have!"

"No I haven't! Not everything revolves around you 'your majesty' so get off your high horse before I kick you off myself!" Yukai didn't realize until now, but their faces were mere inches apart and Yukai could feel every part of his body reacting to their closeness and suddenly all the anger he had vanished as he stared into sapphire orbs.

"Nash, let me go." Yukai whispered, trying to put some distance between him and Nash. But his plea was ignored. "Nash, let me go." Yukai said a little louder but still nothing came from the Emperor.

"What happened to the Yukai I was with a month ago? I liked him better than this wimp." Nash growled and removed his hand from Yukai's arm. Yukai felt his blood boil at the insult and the flames in his eyes rekindled.

"Why you… who are you calling a wimp! I'll show you. Pisces irrumator!" Yukai all but screamed, his face red with rage.

"There's the Yukai I know and love." Nash chuckled as a smirk came to his face.

"What? You want to speak up!" Yukai yelled again, cupping his hand against his ear. Nash laughed as he turned away from the boy and started walking away. "Where do you think you're going? Get back here and face me!" Yukai rushed to catch up with Nash, glaring at his back until he froze. His face growing bright red.

"What did you say?" Yukai asked softly. "Nash…" The Emperor let out a breath as he turned to face Yukai, his own face dusted with pink.

"You know how I hate repeating myself. But since that small southern brain of yours doesn't function as well as you think it does I suppose I have to." Nash approached Yukai just as the boy was about to yell at him and slid his pointer finger and thumb under the boy's chin. Yukai's words were caught in his throat as his head was lifted up to meet burning eyes.

"How do you say it in your language?" Nash paused in fake thought. "Ah I remember." Nash leaned forward and lightly press his lips to Yukai's. "Te amo. Stultus austri." Nash said, in a nearly perfect, accent free sentence that flushed Yukai's mind of everything but its words. Nash had long let go of Yukai's chin and was now putting distance between them.

"You are free to do as you like for the rest of the day. I will see you at dinner." Nash said and began to walk away, leaving Yukai frozen until rage melted him.

"You cannot just say something like that and leave!" Yukai yelled. "That's not fair."

"Oh? How is it not fair?"

"You didn't even give me a chance to tell you how _I_ feel!" Yukai shouted.

"There's no need. I was watching you at the pond for a lot longer than you believe." Nash teased and chuckled as Yukai's face scrunched together.

"Spero moriamini dolore!" Yukai yelled and stomped away with Nash's deep chuckle behind him.

Yukai had no idea where he was going but once he was out of sight and ear shot of Nash he pushed his back against a cold wall and slide down with his hands covering his flushed face. Nash had kissed him and said he loved him. Yukai repeated the scene over and over. His hands dropped from his face to touch his lips lightly. He could still feel Nash's lips still on his. Soft and welcoming, giving Yukai so much emotion in such a short time frame.

"Astral quia in amorem libidinosum protege diaboli." Yukai mumbled to himself.

"Woah, that was a whole bunch of words there Yukai, care to tell me what they mean." Safari's voice came from his left and Yukai nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Safari! What on earth are you doing here? Isn't mass starting soon?" Yukai all but screeched.

"Mass doesn't start until sundown, it's still midday." She Said, her brows furrowing in confusion. "Are you alright Yukai? Your face is red." Safari question putting the back of her hand to Yukai's forehead. "Yukai! You're burning! We need to get you to a medic!" Safari yelled, trying to pull Yukai up from the ground. But Yukai refused to get up.

"I'm fine Safari just… something happened." Yukai reassured with his eyes traveling down as the scene replayed in his mind.

"Something happened, what happened?" Safari asked in rushed questions, worry in her voice.

"Nothing important-" Yukai tried to say but the feeling of Nash's lips on his came back and his face lit up again.

"Yukai?" Safari asked until a sly smirk came to her face and she got down to Yukai's level with knowing eyes.

"Is this something actually a someone?" Safari asked playfully and Yukai raised his hands to defend himself.

"N-no!" he stuttered.

"Did this something happen to have a moment with you?"

"No!"

"So your something, that isn't a someone, didn't confess its feelings to you?" Safari asked slyly.

"No! I mean yes? I mean…" Yukai stuttered, confusing himself as a groan of frustration left his lips and Safari knew she had won. Her face was bright as she grabbed Yukai's shoulders and shook him.

"You. Have. To. Tell. Me. Everything!" She demanded. "Did he take you somewhere romantic? The palace is full of those places. Oh! Did he do it in a romantic way? Come on Yukai, I'm dying here! Mistress Marin and I have been trying to get you two together for the past month!" Safari confessed, passion in her eyes.

"You what?" Yukai yelled.

"Tell me!" Safari dismissed Yukai as she shook him harder.

"I will, just please stop shaking me; I'm getting sick." Yukai mumbled as Safari stopped and waited patiently for Yukai to tell her his story. Yukai settled down and exhaled, blushing as he recalled the details from the event to her.

"Then I told him that I hoped he dies a painful death and stomped away." Yukai finished finally looking at Safari who had the most ridiculous love struck and teary eyed face Yukai had ever seen.

"That's beautiful. I have to tell the Mistress! She's going to be so happy!" Safari yelled as she jumped up and started heading toward the temple with Yukai hot on her heels begging her not to tell a soul.

#

After dinner and mass, Nash stopped Yukai from going to the servant's sleeping chambers with a hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me." Is all he said as he dragged the servant through the palace without much fuss.

"In here." He said as he opened an unfamiliar door and entered a bedroom. The room was rather large with a huge opening to a balcony that over looked the whole city. Yukai tensed as the realization of this being Nash's chambers came to his mind.

"Nash…" Yukai asked quietly as the Emperor lead them into the room and shut the door behind him. It was just them now and Yukai felt hands wrap around his waist as Nash stood in front of him. Yukai's mind began speeding through all possibilities of what could happen and didn't notice Nash laughing at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Yukai growled. Nash rolled his eyes and placed his lips on Yukai's for a gentle and short peck that caused the boy's mind to stop functioning.

"You should see the look on your face." Nash chuckled. "I could see those cogs turning in your head and before you ask, no I did not bring you here so that I could have my way with you." Nash said.

"You didn't?" Yukai let out a sigh of relief.

"Not yet at least."

"Hey!" Nash chuckled.

"However, I would like to extended the invitation for you to share my bed. Nothing sexual will happen unless you want it, of course. I just wish to have you close." Nash proposed, watching Yukai's face as it turned red.

"Have me close? I'm with you all day, haven't you had enough of me?" Yukai joked.

"Never." Nash replied as he leaned down again to kiss Yukai and Yukai felt himself reach up to meet Nash halfway and push against him, smiling into the kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Nash asked, pulling away.

"I'll warn you, I snore and toss and turn a lot." Yukai said with a yawn and walked away from Nash with a sly smirk. As Nash went to go change, Yukai went to the side of the bed and began to take off some of his jewelry. A golden necklace that was tight against his throat, a few bracelets and anklets then of course the Abyssal necklace. A necklace that is only worn by those of royalty. He and Safari are the only servants to wear them; Nash had given it to him shortly after he was released from the medic.

Yukai placed his mound of golf on a nearby table and took off his shoes, setting them next to the bed before he crawled under the silk covers and closed his eyes, waiting for Nash. Yukai heard a soft laugh and the sounds of clothes rustling until soft footsteps made it to the bed. The bed shifted to one side for a few seconds as Nash crawled in next to Yukai and draped an arm around his torso.

The room was quiet, only the soft sounds of breathing could be heard as Yukai opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Nash. His eyes were shut, his normally sharp and edgy features of his face were smooth and peaceful.

"Nash." Yukai asked. Nash let out a groan in response. "What are we now?"

"Anything you want us to be. But I prefer lovers." Nash said sleepily as he nuzzled the back of Yukai's neck. The boy couldn't help but smile at the word. Lovers.

"I guess that will do." Yukai mumbled and closed his eyes feeling a smile come to Nash's lips as they both drifted into a blissful sleep.

#

Months had gone by. Nash and Yukai never left each other's side and spent nearly every moment together in a lover's daze. Granted they still argued with one another but it hardly ever escalated into full out fights like it used to. And at the end of the day they'd walk to Nash's chambers hand in hand.

Now it was the annual Water Festival and all the villagers piled up in the courtyard of the palace, waiting for the High Priestess to give blessings from Abyss to the people. Marin, however, felt an uneasiness in her stomach as she walked to Nash's balcony with her arm around her brother's. Safari and Yukai right behind them.

"Is everything alright Marin? You look pale?" Nash whispered.

"I will be fine brother. Just pre-blessing nerves I suppose." Marin reassured with a forced smile. The feeling in her stomach slowly grew. Something wasn't right.

"If you say so." Nash replied and signaled for the guards to open the stain glass doors allowing the light of the setting sun cast over them as the villagers cried and cheered for the siblings. They smiled and waved to the crowd and Nash let Marin disconnect her arm as he stepped aside. They made eye contact and she exhaled, smiling before the people and opening her arms wide; the people's cheers and cries died off and all eyes were on Marin.

"Blessings of Abyss be upon you all on this tremendous day!" Marin yelled. "This year has brought us many things. Love, joy, happiness and peace. Our kingdom is thriving because of the blessing of Abyss. How proud he must feel for his children to stand in front of him today and offer him their love!" She called and the crowd cheered.

"Please everyone, join me in a prayer." Marin asked, as she brought her hands together and held them over her heart with a lowered head and closed eyes. She could hear the people as they mimicked her and the faint voice of Yukai whispering to Safari.

"What are we doing?"

"Just shut up and pray." Marin fought the urge to smile as a breath left her lips.

"Abyss, our caretaker and our god. I asked that our humble pray may be heard. I do not wish for much from you but your holy protection."

"Blessings of Abyss be upon you." The crowd said.

"Protect us from those that seek to do harm. Let our husbands, our wives, our children and siblings' have safety within your arms. Protect us that still live and help those who do not."

"Blessings of Abyss be upon you."

"Grant us long springs and short winters."

"Blessings of Abyss be upon you."

"We offer you half of our harvest in thanks for the gift of water you've passed to us. May Bethesda have honor by your side."

"Blessings of Abyss be upon you."

"And may Bethesda watch over us all." Marin lifted her head as did the crowd as cheers broke through them. Marin flew her arms out and bowed. The people bowed back to her as music began to play. The people gathered began to disperse and head back into town for the festivities. All following the band as they marched through the royal courtyard.

"Good job Marin." Nash spoke from behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's like every year. I'm glad the people are having their fun though." Marin smiled. The feeling in her stomach had not gone away during her blessings as she hoped they would, in fact they had grown worse.

"Is this a normal thing?" Yukai's voice asked.

"Yes. This is the Water Festival; we have it at the end of every spring."

"Okay, but do you always pray to that god of yours like that?"

"Not all the time, normal prayers are held in the temple or in front of an Abyss shrine but with a big festival like this, the High Priestess leads the prayer and can be done in an open space." Safari explained.

"I still don't get it." Yukai said and cried out as Safari hit him. Marin smiled and was about to tell the two to play nice but suddenly a panting guard came running up to them.

"Your majesty, large amounts of ships are heading this way. They look to be heavily armed." The guard panted. Nash's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Do we know what flag they are under."

"The Western Empire sire." The guard responded and Nash clenched his fists as anger burned through him.

"Gather the guards, send half of them to protect the people and the rest to the docks." Nash ordered.

"Yes sire." The guard said and with a bow, ran off.

"Marin, take Yukai and Safari and get inside the palace." Nash ordered but Marin wouldn't move.

"Marin? Marin are you listening to me?" Nash called out louder, shaking his sister from her daze.

"Yes of course brother." Marin said. "But what about you?" She asked just when a large explosion could be heard as large fire emitted from the city below.

"I am going to the docks. I know who is behind this and he is not a foe to be taken lightly. Please, keep everyone in the palace and make sure they are safe." Nash explained.

"But Nash-"

"We don't have time to argue Marin. Get to safety, I will be fine." Marin sighed but nodded and turned calling the servants to her side. Safari went to her mistress' side without hesitation but Yukai, however, didn't move.

"Yukai…" Nash groaned as the two lovers met eyes. Nash saw the fear in Yukai's eyes and the Emperor took the scared boy into his arms in order to reassure him. "I will return. I promise you."

"You better you asshole." Yukai mumbled and pulled the Emperor down into a quick kiss. Yukai reluctantly let go of his lover to follow Marin to the temple of Abyss for safety.

Nash watched as the three of them left his room and with a determined gleam in his eyes, grabbed his sword and shield from his chest and went running off to the stables for a horse.

"Emperor Nash!" A familiar deep voice rang and Nash saw Commander Bo running from down the hall in front of him. "Thank Abyss you are alright. Where is High Priestess Marin?" he asked.

"She is fine. I have asked for her to look after the servants inside the palace, she should be safe." Nash replayed. Commander Bo sighed in relief.

"Sweet Bethesda, how did this happen? Who would do such a thing?" Commander Bo questioned.

"Vector." Nash said simply. "Come, I need a horse." Nash signaled for Bo to follow him as they rushed to the stables. Once there Nash didn't have time to saddled up a horse, so he just opened the stable door and ran to the horse's side.

"The Western ruler?" Bo questioned as he helped Nash on to his horse.

"King Vector yes. The Tyrant of the West. I have been warned of his activities but I assumed since the previous king and I had a treaty he wouldn't attack; I suppose I was wrong." Nash explained. "Stay here Bo, help those inside the palace." Nash ordered.

"Of course your majesty. Be careful out there." Bo bowed and Nash kicked his horse into motion; galloping out of the stables and off towards the docks.

The horse sped through the flames of burning houses. The smoke in the air was thick and smelled of burning flesh that made Nash sick to his stomach. He cursed Vectors name as his horse sped through the streets and toward the docks. Its hooves clanking against the hard stone as he dashed toward his men that were gathered.

"The Emperor as arrived!" One guard had yelled as Nash jumped from the horse and stared in awe at the battlefield. The sea was filled with sunken and destroyed boats, wooden pieces floating along the waves. The docks themselves were littered with stone statues of fallen men. The few men that were there rushed to the Emperor.

"Someone explain to me what has happened." Nash demanded.

"We've sent boats out to try and slow the invasion but they were wiped out almost instantly." One guard had stated.

"It also seems that the foe has acquired some strange magic beasts. They shoot a blue light from their eyes and turns all in it to stone." Another had said. Nash processed the information and thought.

"Get a boat ready. For those who have mirror shields, follow me. For those who do not; go to the city and rescue anyone you can find and bring them to the safety. Also I need one of you to find the Commanders. Bo is in the palace but Zelletha, Bright and Lance should be somewhere in the city, send them my way when you find them." Nash ordered and the guards nodded. Seven stayed with Nash while the remaining ten went to the village, and one went searching for the commanders.

Nash and the other guards boarded one of the few ships that were left and set sail through the wreckage with his sword and shield drawn, his eyes focused on the main ship with a fury.

#

"My lady, are you alright?" Bo asked as he rushed to the Priestess' side. Marin groaned and collapsed to the cold marble, gripping her head in a familiar pain.

"I will be fine. However, I need to do something." Marin said weakly, panting slightly and stood up on shaking legs. "Watch over the others Bo."

"But what about you my lady?"

"Commander, Lady Marin will be fine." Safari said from her mother's arms. Drawing the commander's attention to the servant.

"How do you know-"

"Trust her." Safari knew where Marin needed to go. It's not the first time this has happened. In fact, whenever Marin would get a vision from Abyss she would have a severe headache. Then she would retreat to the edge of the garden and pray by the statues there.

"But…"

"Trust me Bo. I shall be as fast as I can." Marin said and rushed out of the temple's hall. Leaving the servants to Bo.

Marin's feet took her to the far edges of the beautiful garden where a small statue of Abyss and Bethesda stood. She kneeled in front of them and weaved her hands together. Her eyes shutting slowly.

"I have heard your call. Please, tell me your wishes so that I may grant them." She whispered and suddenly when she opened her eyes she was watching a battle. Nash and the commanders were fending off the western invaders with little luck when a whirlpool appeared and a figure ascended from it. Her body froze in fear as the monster shook off the water dripping from it and stared blankly forward. The monster was larger than any building she'd ever seen and wore blue and gold armor.

"Abyss." She mumbled as tears leaked from her eyes. Abyss raised his arm; beginning his attack and Marin felt panicked. "Please, my lord. There has to be something I can do to stop this!" Marin yelled into the vision. She watched as the vision became distorted and soon she was watching herself falling into the darkness of a whirlpool and from that water came a beautiful woman. The woman was the size of the monster and held him off, giving Nash and the commanders time to clear the battlefield and making the foe retreat. Once the enemy boasts vanished so did Abyss and the beautiful woman. The vision ends there and Marin was pulled back into reality. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Your plea has been heard my lord, I will stop this man and save you from his clutches, this I swear on my oath as a High Priestess. I will not fail you." Marin promised.

She stood up, dusted her skirt off and with newly found determination ran to the stables, took the last horse and jumped on to it.

"I hope I won't be too late." She mutters as she kicked the horse into a gallop.

#

"Your majesty! Something is coming up from the water!" Commander Lance called out, holding his shield in front of his face to reflect the monster's blue ray back to the enemy. The blue ray hitting the monster and a nearby boat causing both to sink into the ocean after they turned to stone.

"What?" Nash called and focused his eyes on the bubbling surface of the water nearest to the main ship. He could hear a loud cackle of a demon radiate through the air.

"Say goodbye Nash!" Vector laughed as he lifted his arm up and a whirlpool began to form, rocking the sea. Nash and the members of his boat held on to the sides as the boat clashed against the waves. A monster emerged from the sea water and stared blankly with great blue glowing eyes. Nash cursed.

"From the sea came Abyss…" A guard began muttering, so scared that he had dropped his weapon.

"Your majesty, what in Abyss is that?" Zelletha called.

"Whatever it is, it is not friendly. Take it down men!" Bright called out, signaling to the archers still on land.

"Say hello to your god. So let's have some fun Abyss. End their petty lives." Vector's voice came through and all the guard froze in fear unable to think as Abyss raised his spear and a blaze emitted from it, destroying the few ships Nash had left. Nash and those in his boat ducked out of the way of debris. When the Emperor got back up, he saw Marin riding in on a horse towards the monster.

"Marin?" Nash's heart stopped as he saw his sister jump off her horse and yell for Abyss to stop.

"Marin, no get out of here!" Nash yelled in panic.

"My lord Abyss, please; you must break free from his control. You must stop-" Marin was cut off by Vector's order.

"Silence her Abyss." Abyss reached down and grabbed Marin with his wet armored hand and began to squeeze. Marin gasped and struggled in its grip.

"Marin!" Nash screamed from his boat. "Marin no!"

"Abyss stop." Vector called out and Abyss opened his palm as Marin gasped for air. "I have a better idea. Open a pool." Vector ordered and Abyss opened a whirlpool just below him.

"Surrender Nash or your dear sister will be paying the price, or don't and your people do." Vector laughed. "Your sister or your people!" Nash froze. His sister or his people? His sister or his people…

"I-I can't choose between that... I can't…" Nash said in pants, his heart rate climbing as his eyes never left the god's hand where his sister stood from. "Marin!" Nash called. Marin looked down at her brother and smile gently.

"You don't have to make that decision brother, for I have already made it for you." Marin yelled. Nash's face twisted in horror at the realization of what his sister was doing.

"Marin don't do it! Marin!" Nash screamed.

"I will sacrifice myself to Abyss, a holy sacrifice will be enough to purify him." Marin said with a smile. "I love you brother. Do not be angry with me." She mumbled softly to herself as she let herself fall from Abyss' open palm and down into the darkness of the whirlpool all the while she could here Nash calling out her name until she couldn't hear a thing.

Nash screamed as his heart shattered to pieces as the whirlpool closed with Marin inside of it. Nash slammed his fists against the wood of the boat as Vector began to laugh.

"Man what a stupid way to die." Vector said.

The sea around them however, became even more unstable as the waves splashed against wooden boats, flinging the crew around. And out from the sea came a woman. Everyone was in awe of this woman, who wore a long black and blue dress with spiked shoulder pads. She held a mighty shield and spear. The woman aimed her spear and threw it at Abyss, who fell back at the impact crushing Vector's ships.

"Sweet Bethesda what is that?" A guard mumbled as they watched the woman grab Abyss as she began to descend back into the water, taking the water god with her. When the waves stilled the guards began cheering, seeing that Vector's ships has all be crushed. Nash however, couldn't say a word.

Vector's troops pulled back and the survivors of Nash's army made their way back to the docks. Commander Lance helped Nash out from his boat as he fell to his knees.

"Nash!" A voice called out as a boy came rushing towards the Emperor. His hair was a short silver and he dressed in steel armor. Dumon.

"Lord Dumon, when did you get here?" Lance asked.

"I've been here since that attack started. I was helping the guards in the town help people. What on earth happened. Nash-"

"I am going to kill Vector if it's the last thing I do." Nash growled out. His voice was deep and full of rage. "Commander Lance."

"Y-yes sir?"

"Tell all the Commanders to assemble in the War room. We are going to war." Nash stood from his knees and with his fists clenched at his side he began walking back to the palace.

"Come on Dumon."

"Right." Dumon said cautiously.

* * *

Translations for This Chapter:

Pisces irrumator - Fish fucker

Te amo. Stultus austri - I love you. Stupid southern

Spero moriamini dolore - I hope you die a painful death

quia in amorem libidinosum protege diaboli - protect me for I have fallen in love with a lustful devil.

Thank you come again


End file.
